


A Little of What You fancy

by Basmathgirl



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drama Llama, F/M, Humor, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor isn't very good at waiting when he wants something, but Donna can help control that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little of What You fancy

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I haven't even got a Christmas tree up yet, so how can I own these two?  
>  **A/N:** I’m not entirely happy with this one, but I’m posting it anyway as I won't be able to faff about with it.  
>  **A/N2:** written as a Christmas gift for **hezikiah**. The llama sort of took over at one point; sorry.

“What did you want me to do with this?” Donna heard as she accidentally bumped her head within the cupboard under the sink.

Glaring with pain and indignation, she backed out from the cupboard and readily herself to pithily retort some sort of reply that involved lodging whatever it was up an orifice where the sun don’t shine.

Standing expectantly in the kitchen doorway was her partner in crime and life, smiling whimsically at her almost prone figure. “Do you like it?” he wondered, holding up the small Christmas tree he had finished decorating as per her instructions before carefully putting it in pride of place on the kitchen table. 

“Yes, very nice,” she heard herself politely answer, much to her annoyance. She’d been looking forward to berating him loudly, and it really was very pretty.

“So,” the Doctor questioned as he gazed intensely at his companion. “What do you propose we do now?”

“Oh, Doctor!” Donna gasped and hastily got up off the floor to approach him. Tension thrummed through him. “I am so sorry it has come to this. I know how much you have waited and want it.”

“I do, Donna; I really do,” he confirmed, and anxiously licked his lips. “Do you we should…?”

“What, again?! No, I don’t think we should.” Her attention stayed on those lips of his as his tongue slid along them. She gulped. “We don’t want to tempt fate, do we?”

“I er… I’m willing to risk it,” he admitted in a small voice.

“I know you are,” she sympathetically agreed. Reaching out, she placed her hands on his chest and rubbed comforting rings with her thumbs. “But we mustn’t.”

He whimpered, and briefly closed his eyes. “Please, Donna,” he murmured.

“No,” she said more sternly. “You’re just like that thing with the llama.”

His eyes shot open, and he frowned down at her. “Llama? What llama?”

“The film thing,” she explained.

Still puzzled, he asked, “What film thing? I have no idea what you are talking about. Should I do? I hope some scandal didn’t break out in London Zoo.”

She blushed. “Don’t be daft! I know a lot of my stories end up involving sex, but believe it or not, the llama thing has got nothing to do with erm…” That tongue of his had reappeared to peek out, almost looking at her, and she found herself strangely distracted by it. 

“The llama, Donna,” he reminded her, “You were telling me about the llama.”

Shaking herself out of her sudden fantasy, she parted her lips to tell him the tale but there was a loud knock on the outside of the TARDIS. “That’ll be it!” she excitedly exclaimed and rushed to open the door.

A man in a baseball cap stood on the other side expectantly. Donna thrust something into his hand, and then as he turned away, the Doctor called out, “Did he bring them?”

“Oh yes!” she crowed. “See! I told you we didn’t need to phone them up again to chase our order after all. Come and get your pizza.”

“Thank goodness for that. I was getting anxious,” he agreed.

“Tell me about it,” she muttered to herself.

He raced to collect one of the pizza boxes in her grasp, and they gleefully made their way with their hunted down prey to feast.

Silence between them reigned supreme as they munched on their first slice; then it was broken as they offered to first swap dipping sauces and then tastes of each other’s pizzas. 

“Hey! You got the most of my honey mustard on your finger,” Donna complained as she spotted the smear on his hand.

He held up the digit. “Please feel free to come and lick it off,” the Doctor offered.

She eyed it cautiously at first but couldn't resist flicking out her tongue to run it along the whole length, collecting up every single drop of goodness. “You taste divine,” she stated.

“Thanks! I do my best,” he inevitably replied. “May I stick my thing into your pot?”

“Help yourself.” She passed the small plastic tub with the remnants of some garlic cheese dip to him.

The tip of his slice dipped unto the pot and he twirled his tongue around it to grab every last morsel. It was an education to watch him work that versatile muscle of his. Although she wanted to punish him for raising his eyes and waggling his eyebrows at her as he did so.

“You are such a tart!” she griped.

“You love it really,” he teased. “And you’re not complaining about me getting my fingers all messy for a change.”

“These things need to be savoured, with all our senses, especially when it's as good as this,” she excused him, and herself in turn, as she bit indelicately into her next slice and groaned in happiness. “Doing this was such a good idea.”

“One of our better ones,” he agreed, now using that tongue to scoop up some escaping mozzarella from his slice. “What was it you were going to tell me earlier?”

There was a grin as she remembered what she was going to say. “Oh that! There was this irritating song on the Internet.”

“The song video about drama? I remember that one. What?! I live in a blue box, not under a rock!” he grumbled when she seemed shocked he should know about it.

“The thing is..,” she began to say as she bit into her slice of pizza; “I don’t know what the hell the llama had to do with it to this day.”

“It could have been a red herring,” he suggested as he happily munched on his slice.

“Nah!” she disagreed playfully, and held an enticing piece of pepper between her teeth. “It’d have to be a different colour to be that. And an actual fish. I’m not even sure llamas can swim.”

They both spluttered with the absurdity of it as they tried to hold in their mouthfuls of food. 

“Oops! I almost spat instead of swallowed by mistake then,” she remarked.

“As the actress said to the bishop,” he cheekily retorted.

Donna instantly swatted his arm. “Doctor!”

“Donna!” he exclaimed in similarly shocked tones; and they giggled together again.

Grabbing up a paper napkin, he gazed meaningfully at her as he dabbed off the remnants of tomato sauce.

“I suppose you want desert now,” she proposed. 

The Doctor’s left eyebrow lifted. “Depends what you are offering,” he smoothly replied. 

“Why don’t we go and see?” She held out a hand towards him, wiggling her fingers in invitation as she did so, like he usually did. 

Smirking, he took her hand and whispered low into her ear “Yes, let’s!” in the most seductive tone she’d ever heard.

Who cares about sodding llamas anyway when you have a hot bloke making suggestions in your direction? Especially when you have some pizza to work off…


End file.
